Meguna
by Soraye
Summary: Een groep die word gehaat: Meguun. Een groep die de krachtige magie 'Meguna' bezit. En Lucy is daar deel van. Om te vluchtten van alle haat gaat ze naar het rijk aan de andere kant van de zee: Fiore. En op haar reis ontmoet ze de leden van Fairy Tail.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

* * *

><p><em>'Ga weg!' 'Verrader!' 'Door jou is mijn grootvader gestorven!' 'Monster!' 'Hoe kon je?' 'Blijf bij mijn kind vandaan!' 'Moordenaar!' 'Ik wil jou vuile gezicht hier nooit meer zien!' 'Help me, het monster kijkt naar me!' 'Niemand zal ooit nog van je houden.' <strong>'Meguun!'<strong>_

'Nee!' ze schoot overeind. Bruine, verdorde boom bladeren gleden van haar af. Boven haar scheen de zon al door het geringe bladerdak heen. Een warme zon. Maar hij ging steeds lager staan. De winter zou spoedig komen. Ze moest verder.

Ze stond op om zich klaar te maken voor deze dag. Na wat gegeten te hebben zou ze weg moeten trekken. Lopen, tot het aardedonker was en haar benen haar niet meer konden dragen. Keer op keer, dag in dag uit.

Onderaan de heuvel waar ze zich op bevond lagen verscheidene dorpjes. Ze had zich al veelte vaak laten zien aan de mensen. Ze zouden haar gaan herkennen. Haar een goede dag wensen als ze inkopen kwam doen. En dan ontdekken wat ze was. Haar haten. Ze wilde haarzelf noch de dorpelingen door die pijn laten gaan.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_'Liefje, mensen die haten doen zichzelf nog het meeste pijn. Daarom mogen we mensen ons niet laten kennen.'_

_'Maar mama, waarom haten ze ons dan?'_

_'Omdat we Meguun zijn, schatje. Maar ik zal altijd van je blijven houden. Zal je dat niet vergeten?'_

_'Maar Mama... ik begrijp het niet...'_

Ze had het een tijd niet willen geloven. Waarom zouden mensen haar haten, als ze aardig tegen ze deed? Hoe simpel dacht ze toen nog. Ze had gelijk naar haar moeder moeten luisteren. De Meguun Layla. Haar moeder.

Na een korte maaltijd begon ze de andere kant van de heuvel af te lopen. In de verte kon ze de zee al zien liggen. Haar moeder had ooit gezegd dat de mensen over de zee nog maar weinig van de Meguun wisten. Die informatie was vervlogen. Daar heersten andere vormen van magie. Daar hadden de draken geleefd. En daar zou ze naar toe gaan.

Haar reis begon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoofdstuk 1 is erg kort, omdat het eigenlijk een korte proloog is. Hoofdstuk 2 wordt langer, I promise :')<strong>

**Ook ga ik proberen het verhaal in het Engels te publiceren :D PLZ REVIEW~ 3**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

* * *

><p>'Hé dame, tijd om wakker te worden. We gaan zo ontbijten.'<p>

Ze humde als antwoord. Ze hoorde de voetstappen van de man die haar gewekt had verder gaan. Waarschijnlijk liep hij naar de volgende deur om haar buren wakker te maken. Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Ze was op weg naar het rijk in het westen! Het was een reis van drie weken over het water, mits je de snelle en ook dure boot had. Maar ze had lang gespaard en wilde nu zo snel mogelijk aan de andere kant zijn. Bovendien vertrouwde ze een al te lange situatie met mensen niet zo. Drie weken was al riskant. Ze probeerde zo veel mogelijk op haar kamer te blijven. Alleen voor het hoognodige, zoals ontbijt, kwam ze uit haar kamer. Ze stond op en wilde net de deur uitgaan toen...

'NATSU!' Stemmen op de gang. Ze besloot even te wachten tot ze weg waren. Ze wilde de confrontatie niet aangaan. Ze moest als een schaduw zijn. Niemand mocht haar opmerken.

'Ik zei NATSU~! Kom, schiet eens op. We moeten gaan ontbijten!'

'Ugh... Ik heb geen honger.' dat moest vast Natsu zijn.

'Oh, je bent echt hopeloos op voertuigen, hm?'

'Levy, Natsu, waar blijven jullie?' Een andere stem klonk uit de verte.

'W-we komen, Erza!' gilde Levy en daarna vervolgde ze zachter tegen Natsu 'schiet op, straks wordt Erza boos.'

'Aye!' Weer een andere stem. Een tamelijk hoge stem.

'A-aye...' zei ook Natsu.

Het drietal ging de trap op naar de eetzaal. Ze wachtte nog even, voordat ze voorzichtig de deur openmaakte. Ze kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken. Wat een vrolijke, grappige mensen. Ze was vreselijk benieuwd wie het waren en besloot voortaan goed op te letten als ze werden geroepen voor het eten. Natsu, Levy en Erza...

In de eetzaal had ze al snel een groep ontdekt die elkaar met die namen noemde. Natsu was een jongen met roze haar en een vastberaden blik. Hij was vrolijk, maar ook snel boos en hij ruziede wat af. Hij leek iets te hebben gehad waardoor hij niet meer zeeziek was. Levy was een meisje van haar leeftijd met blauw haar. Onder alle drukte was ze vaak bezig een boek te lezen. Erza was een ongelofelijk mooie vrouw met lang rood haar. Maar ze leek levensgevaarlijk. Dan had je nog een andere jongen, Gray, met inktzwart haar. Hij had vaak zijn shirt uit, waarop al gauw een opmerking werd gemaakt door één van zijn kameraden. Dan trok hij hem weer aan, om hem vervolgens weer uit te trekken. Ze hadden ook een huisdier mee, met de naam Happy. Een blauwe kat met vleugels. Ook had ze een andere kat ontdekt, Charle, maar die was wit en een stuk introverter. En bij Charle was vaak een jong meisje met donkerblauw haar die bekend stond als Wendy. En zo waren er nog een paar mensen die aan het gillen en schreeuwen waren en bij de groep leken te horen. Ze moest giechelen.

De kapitein kon het minder waarderen.

De dagen daarna leerde ze steeds meer van de groep. Twee weken gingen voorbij en ze genoot volop. Maar ze moest oppassen niet te vaak hun kant op te kijken in de eetzaal en niet de gang op te gaan als zij er waren. Ze moest niet opvallen. Niemand mocht haar kennen.

Haar plannen liepen grandioos in het water toen er op een ochtend iemand achter haar stond.

'Waarom zit je alleen?' Levy keek haar vragend aan. Het boek waar ze in had gelezen in haar armen geklemd.

'I-ik reis liever alleen.'

'Oh echt... Hoe heet je?'

'Lucy.' Ze wist zelf niet eens waarom ze reageerde.

'Hoi Lucy, ik ben Levy!' Een van haar handen liet het boek los en stak hem uitnodigend naar Lucy uit. Koortsachtig dacht Lucy na. Ze had twee weken onopgemerkt geleefd.

'Waarom kom je ineens naar me toe?' Het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. Lucy had zojuist haar gedachten hardop uitgesproken. Levy grinnikte een beetje beschaamd.

'Ik had je naar mijn boek zien staren. Naar de titel, weetje wel. Dus ik dacht, misschien hou je wel van lezen...?' Levy liet haar hoofd wat schuin hangen. Lucy had twee weken onopgemerkt geleefd. Maar één weekje iemand kennen kon toch geen kwaad? En diep in haar hart verlangde ze er zo naar om bevriend te raken met deze mensen. Dus gaf ze toe aan haar gevoelens.

'Dat zou je kunnen zeggen...ja...'

'Oh! Wat leuk! Ken je dit boek?' Levy greep een stoel beet en schoof (ongevraagd) aan. Lucy schudde als antwoord op Levy's vraag haar hoofd.

'Ik lees eigenlijk niet veel.' ze kon onmogelijk zeggen dat dat kwam omdat ze zich niet te vaak in boekenwinkels kon begeven. Bovendien had ze totaal geen geld voor boeken. Ze had twee jaar gespaard voor deze reis door in elk dorp één klusje te doen. En van onderweg boeken meezeulen was trouwens ook geen sprake.

'Jammer. Waarom dan niet?'

'Ik...' ze probeerde Levy van dit onderwerp af te halen. 'Ik schrijf wel.'

'Echt? Schrijf je verhalen?' Lucy knikte.

'OOH! SUPER! Mag ik ze een keer lezen? En je mag ook boeken van mij lenen hoor. En, hoeveel heb je al geschreven? Heb je al een boek uitgebracht of zijn het korte verhalen?'

Een stortvloed van vragen kwam om Lucy heen. Één voor één beantwoorde Lucy de vragen. Een dik anderhalf uur bleven ze daar zitten praten aan de tafel. Ze hadden onwijs veel gemeen. Ze leken nu al goede vriendinnen. Maar die gedachte moest Lucy uitbannen. Als ze toegaf dat ze vriendinnen leken, moest ze afstand gaan nemen. En Lucy wilde dat niet. Één weekje maar. Één weekje optrekken met Levy. Ze gunde zichzelf één weekje, voordat ze weer zou oplossen en verdwijnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...ik ben niet heel tevreden over dit hoofdstuk. Ik ben slecht in het beginnende deel van verhalen. Ik ga het snel spannender proberen te maken.<strong>

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wie zijn Meguun en waarom worden ze gehaat?**

**Wat is Meguna voor een kracht?**

**Lees het... OOIT! MWHAHAHAHAHJAHAHAHA!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

* * *

><p>'Luuuucy!' Riep een vrolijke meisjesstem. Lucy keek op van haar eten. Levy kwam op haar af gelopen.<p>

'Kijk, kijk! Ik heb een nieuw boek weten te bemachtigen!' sprak Levy vol trots. 'Het was nog een hele klus, maar zodra ik de titel zag moest ik hem gewoon hebben. Kijk!' Een donkergroen boek met een harde leren kaft werd in de lucht gehouden.

'Waar gaat hij over?' vroeg Lucy met volle mond. De meisjes waren al zo aan elkaar gewend geraakt, dat ze formaliteiten allang hadden los gelaten.

'Nou, weetje, het boek is van dezelfde schrijver als het boek waar ik het gister over had.'

'Oh, George Leodan?'

'Precies!' Levy glunderde. 'Hier, lees zelf maar waar het over gaat. Je mag het houden.' Lucy's ogen werden groot.

'Mag ik het houden? Maar jij hebt het zelfs nog niet gelezen!'

'Oh, dat komt nog wel. Ik leen hem gewoon een keer van jou.' knipoogde ze. Lucy nam het boek van Levy over. Ze streelde het leer en bladerde er kort doorheen. Vervolgens trok ze het boek tegen zich aan en knuffelde het als haar grootste schat. Het was het eerste cadeau wat ze ooit had gehad en haar hart leek wel te kunnen exploderen van vreugde. Maar daar wist Levy natuurlijk niks van. 'Dankje Levy...' fluisterde ze. Levy glimlachte alleen maar en liet Lucy even van het boek genieten. Toen stond ze op van haar stoel.

'In ieder geval, zullen we een keer bij mijn vrienden gaan zitten? Ze willen je graag ontmoeten!' Lucy keek verschrikt op. Hoe graag ze dat ook wilde, dat was wel een erg grote stap. Levy was een uitzondering, met meer mensen omgaan kon ze zichzelf gewoon niet toestaan.

'Ik...eh.. breng eerst even het boek naar mijn kamer! Het moet natuurlijk niet vies worden..' stotterde ze en nog voordat Levy kon protesteren schoof ze haar stoel achteruit en verdween Lucy naar de slaapvertrekken.

Lucy liet allerlei ideeën door haar hoofd gaan. Zou ze gewoon voor één keer bij ze gaan zitten? Levy had ooit gezegd dat het een gilde was met de naam Fairy Tail, waarna ze trost haar Fairy Tail teken liet zien aan Lucy. Maar haar geweten woog zwaar op haar. Haat leidde tot verdriet. Ze wilde haar vriendin Levy daar niet doorheen laten gaan. En hoe meer ze met haar optrok, hoe groter de kans dat Levy er achter kwam of dat Lucy niet meer zonder deze vriendschap kon.

Ze was altijd alleen geweest sinds dat incident in het verleden. De tijd dat ze haar moeders raad niet opvolgde en met mensen optrok. Haar grootste fout ooit. Nog steeds voelde ze zich schuldig en lag ze nachten wakker, denkend aan de gezichten vol haat, verdriet en angst.

Ergens voelde ze zich boven mensen uit. Nee, ze was niet beter dan ze. Maar ze wist iets wat veel mensen vergaten. Door de wijsheid van haar moeder, was ze hierachter gekomen. Mensen die haten, zijn niet gelukkig. Hoewel ze er zelf voor kiezen, hoewel ze er niet aan moeten denken om te stoppen met hun haat, bezorgt het hun hart pijn. Lucy keek op haar nachtkastje, waar haar verhalen lagen. Een inspiratie golf schoot door haar heen. Ze duwde alle andere gedachten weg, ook de gedachte dat Levy op haar aan het wachten was, en begon te schrijven in de verdrietige stemming waarin ze verkeerde.

Ze schok op van geklop op de deur.

'Lucy! Gaat het wel?' Het was Levy. Oh, Lucy kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Wegrennen voor dingen hielp nooit, en nu was Levy bezorgt om haar en stond ze zelfs voor haar deur!

'Is dit de kamer van die vriendin van je?' klonk ineens een andere stem. Lucy had zichzelf in nog meer problemen gewerkt. Als ze het goed had, was dat namelijk de stem van Erza. Nu moest ze de mensen van Fairy Tail wel onder ogen zien.

'H-het gaat goed!' Lucy deed de deur voorzichtig op een kier. 'Ik was begonnen met schijven en toen vergat ik de..eh... tijd.'

Levy begon tot Lucy's verbazing te giechelen. 'Dat herken ik, als ik in een leuk boek begin vergeet ik ook zo de tijd! Haha, ik had me nergens zorgen over hoeven maken. In ieder geval...' en terwijl ze sprak werd de deur open geduwd '...dit zijn de mensen van Fairy Tail!'

* * *

><p><strong> Kort hoofdstuk, met nog veel vragen onbeantwoord. Hoe zullen de mensen van Fairy Tail omgaan met Lucy? Read it next time~ <strong>


End file.
